I Nani
I Nani is a song by British-Italian singer-songwriter Richard Benson, released as a single on April 13, 2015. Lyrics Popeli, coppotti, elfi, eoli, la mandragola, il fico sacro, la betulla, la cancora, l’incenzo, le osse dei morti buttate contro er nemico... I nani! I nani! I naniiiiiii!!!! I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani Li avete visti, li avete visti, li avete visti Sulle rive dei fiume Li avete visti, li avete visti, li avete visti Sulle rive dei fiume Perché adesso Non ho più paura dei nani Un tempo non li poveto vedere Mi facevano tanta paura Una paura bestiale Durante la notte Non riuscivo a dormire Non riuscivo a prendere sonno I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani Li avete visti, li avete visti, li avete visti Sulle rive dei fiume Li avete visti, li avete visti, li avete visti Sulle rive dei fiume I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani I nani, i nani, i nani, i nani Li avete visti, li avete visti, li avete visti Sulle rive dei fiume Li avete visti, li avete visti, li avete visti Sulle rive dei fiume Why It Sucks # The lyrics are over-repetitive, with “li avete visti” being repeated 18 TIMES, while the title “I nani” is repeated 99 TIMES(including the spoken word intro) throughout the entire song! # The horrendous guitar solo, consisting mostly of mindless shredding. # Richard Benson’s annoying, grating vocals. # The lyrics have nothing to do with dwarves and fantasy.(“I nani” is translated to “The dwarves” in Italian, BTW.) # The creepy album cover also has nothing to do with dwarves and fantasy. # Godawful production. The Only Redeeming Quality # The music video is well-produced. Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs with bad production Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Richard Benson Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs